


I need you, I love you

by AspiringFanficWriter



Series: The Pale Flames [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, As long as she gets to join in on the fun times ;), Friends to Lovers, Grimm still doesn't know how to handle being in love, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Pale King doesn't know how to handle being in love with two higher beings at the same time, Polyamory, Sequel, The White Lady is cool with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFanficWriter/pseuds/AspiringFanficWriter
Summary: After realizing his true feelings, Grimm has no idea what to do.Sequel to “Oh my Wyrm”





	I need you, I love you

He was floating.

He was tingly and bubbly and happy.

Just imagining those small, delicate hands in his. The smile that could make even the worst days absolutely amazing. That angelic voice that melts his body and makes his knees go weak. 

He imagines holding him close, peppering kisses on the base of his crown and telling him how much he means to him. 

He imagines seeing him smile and tell him he feels the same.

Grimm remembers that it will never happen. And he crash lands back down.

His heart aches thinking about the reality of his situation. He’s in love, and keeps falling deeper everyday.

Which would be so much more amazing, if it wasn’t with someone he could never have.

And that hurt. It hurt to know it would be impossible to ever be with the Pale King, his little Wyrm... 

The Pale King was married and the chance of him being open to a polyamorous relationship, does not seem likely. As far as he knew at least... but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

Grimm sighed and curled in on himself. 

He had withdrawn himself from the Wyrm so he wouldn’t suddenly yell out his undying love for him. 

But it made him feel so empty to purposefully distance himself from the King.   
He didn’t want to stay away but he was still so overwhelmed by all his emotions he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

Grimm has never been in love before so everything was so... so confusing, amazing and hurtful. All at the same time.  
Sure he has had crushes and flings but he’s never been in love before.

Before now that is.

Grimm sighed again, trying to get all of the thoughts out of his head.   
But they just didn’t leave.

If he wasn’t thinking about how much he loved the Pale King or how much it hurt that he can’t be with him, he would think about what he had said.

‘I love you.’

Grimm tried not to overthink it, the Wyrm had been feverish and not thinking straight. But Grimm still couldn’t help it.

What did he mean by that?  
I love you as my friend?  
I love you as something more?

It was driving Grimm insane not knowing, but the Pale King didn’t remember even saying it so it wasn’t like he could bring it up and not look weird about it.

Brumm tried to bring him comfort since he had been the first one Grimm had told.   
But honestly there wasn’t much he could do other than try and give advice, which was usually that he should confess and get it off his chest.

But what if he loses him?  
What if the Wyrm doesn’t want to be his friend anymore?

Grimm can’t lose him... it would break him apart.

Before he could think more about that depressing thought one of the Grimmkin appeared seemingly out of nowhere and cleared their throat loudly.

“Master, you have been invited to a party at the White Palace.”   
Grimm’s breath caught in his throat. Just the thought of going there sent a shiver down his spine. From both excitement and fear.

“When?”   
Was he actually going to go? If he were to see the King he might just break down without warning and ruin the party.

“In three days, Master.”   
The Grimmkin stated happily.

Grimm thought about it for a second. 

On one hand, he was risking accidentally saying something that could ruin both the party and his friendship.  
On the other... He wanted to see the Pale King so badly it was unbearable.

“I will attend.”   
The Grimmkin chirped a ‘yes, Master!’ Before leaving him alone.

Grimm has no idea what he’s dragging himself into, but he does know that he will get to see his precious Wyrm.  
That was more than enough to get him smiling again.

The nerves were really getting to him and he wasn’t even inside the Palace yet.   
Grimm was rehearsing over and over what he would say if the King were to speak with him.  
But it still didn’t calm him down enough.

He was never this nervous, and it was making him more anxious when he thought about it. 

Maybe it wasn’t too late to just bail on the whole party?   
Grimm could probably just turn around and come up with a good excuse, but he really needed to at least see his little Wyrm. 

Taking a deep shaky breath, he quickly made his way to the entrance. 

Getting to the ballroom was easier than he thought. He already practically knew where everything was, and it had gone by so quickly he hadn’t had the time to give his anxieties too much time to tell him to turn around.

Inside there were already plenty of bugs that had arrived, all dressed nicely and chatting amongst themselves. 

Grimm knew he looked... well different than the other bugs, so he would definitely stand out.  
Usually he wouldn’t mind, he was a performer after all so he was used to having eyes on him.  
But he would rather go undetected for now, all he really wanted at this point was to see the Pale King, maybe hear his beautiful voice if he was lucky and then leave. 

The Wyrm was nowhere to be seen though. In the crowd of bugs he would be fairly easy to spot, and Grimm was tall so he had a good view.

Grimm kept looking around trying to see until he felt a small tap on his shoulder.   
He was about to tell whoever it was to leave him alone, until he turned around and froze.

It was the Pale King.

And oh praise the higher beings above he looked so gorgeous.   
His clothes were regal and fit perfectly around his thin upper body, with long sleeves that covered his arms and a looser bottom part that fell to the floor and dragged behind him. 

His glow seemed to shine brighter than normal, it would probably be almost blinding to a normal bug.

It was almost blinding to see him for Grimm regardless if he was a ‘normal’ bug or not. 

Grimm has to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t blurt out right there how beautiful he was.

“I was looking for you, I’m glad you came.”   
The King’s words were soft and he smiled such a genuine smile that Grimm thought he would explode.

“Uh, m-me too.” Idiot! What kind of response was that?!   
Grimm mentally face palmed at himself. 

The Wyrm simply continued to smile at him, oblivious to what he was doing to Grimm’s heart by just smiling.

“I mean, I’m glad I came as well...”   
Grimm felt unusually fidgety and couldn’t help but take a piece of his cloak in between his fingers and play with it.

“Yes, it’s been so long that I was starting to think you were ignoring me.” 

“NO!” Grimm realized only half a second too late that he had said it just a tad bit too loud and fast. 

“I meant of course I haven’t been ignoring you, just been a little busy.” Grimm tried to cover up his embarrassing outburst the best he could, but he had already drawn the attention of close by bugs.  
The Pale King gave him a curious look but simply nodded.

“I understand, I just missed your company was all.”   
Grimm felt his heart beating hard against his chest, had he really missed him?

Grimm doubted the Wyrm could miss him even half as much as Grimm had missed him. But just hearing those words sent his heart into hyperactivity.

“I-I-I mi-missed...” Grimm could barely form a coherent sentence now and the King now looked visibly concerned.  
Before Grimm could make an utter fool of himself further he felt the Wyrm take a hold of his wrist and drag him out of the room through a backdoor. 

Grimm didn’t notice what was really going on around him in that moment, he just stared at that slim pale hand around his arm.   
He could feel his face heat up into a blush.

When the Wyrm pulled his hand away, Grimm wanted it back almost immediately and felt the moment was over too soon.

“Are you okay? What happened?”   
The Wyrms concerned face made Grimm feel so ashamed.  
He didn’t want to cause the other male any harm or negative emotions.

He felt angry at himself for ruining the night for his precious Wyrm. 

“I-I’m fi-fine.”   
Grimm wanted to leave, he didn’t want to screw up anything else.

“No you’re not. Why can’t you tell me what’s wrong? I want to help you.”  
Grimm looked into the Pale Kings worried eyes and he just knew it was the end for him.

“I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for a while now and I can’t keep pretending anymore.” 

Grimm kept his eyes on the Wyrm, who stood perfectly still in shock, unmoving.

“I love you so much it hurts to be away from you, and I just needed to tell you that you mean so much to me I can’t imagine a life without you in it.”  
Grimm was about to say more but the Wyrm interrupted him before he could pour his heart out anymore.

“I have to go back... the guests will wonder where I went.” His voice was quiet and shaky, just loud enough for Grimm to hear.

Grimm froze in place as his heart shattered into a million pieces. He didn’t even register the King walking past him and back into the ballroom.  
When his initial shock wore off, all he wanted was to fall down and cry. But he forced himself not to have a breakdown out in the open where someone could see.   
He rushed outside the palace, and it wasn’t before he was far away from it that he let the tears fall. 

He ruined it.

He knew he shouldn’t have said that and he did it anyway.

Now he lost the most important bug in his life because of his stupidity and selfishness. 

He wanted to kick himself and scream but he just slid to the ground and cried more. 

Even after that, he still loved the Wyrm more than anything else. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now, what was he going to do without him?

He wanted the pain to stop, the agony in his heart was too much to bear.

It didn’t stop.

Why can’t love be as wonderful as everyone says it is?  
Even with all the pain his love brought, he didn’t regret loving the Wyrm, not even for a second.

Why?

Grimm wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally got up and headed back home. He didn’t care either. 

He just wanted to lay down and sleep.

But he couldn’t sleep. His heartbreak and thoughts kept him awake. Awake to think about his mistake and failure to keep his most treasured friendship.

He hated himself for destroying it all. He knew it would end this way but he still messed up. 

Grimm refused to go outside for a solid five days.

It wasn’t before Brumm decided that enough was enough and practically dragged Grimm outside. 

“I don’t want to.”   
Grimm just wanted to stay inside and never leave again, but Brumm stood his ground.

“You need to get outside sometime.”   
Pfft! No he did not.   
Grimm wanted to keep arguing but by the look Brumm was giving him it was clear that he would not take no for an answer. 

Grimm sighed.  
“Fine.”

Grimm somehow ended up in the rainy City of Tears. Mostly just walking around in the rain, hoping it could wash away his sadness. 

It wasn’t working out very well. 

Grimm was in his own thoughts until he heard a feminine voice close to him. A bug he had never met before was looking at him like she was expecting him to say something.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”   
She giggled loudly as if he had said something incredibly hilarious.

“I said ‘hello’! My name’s Christy, what’s yours? I’m guessing it’s like really pretty based on your looks!” The female bug winked at him and Grimm felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

He tried to brush her off but she didn’t seem to take a hint.   
Grimm really didn’t want to deal with this. 

He was about to tell her to leave him alone when he froze in place. Just a few steps away from him was the Wyrm. Along with Ogrim and Ze’mer at his sides.  
The bug that was trying to get his name went quiet and opened her mouth in awe.

“Would you mind letting me speak with him alone?” The Pale King only gave her a glance as he said it but she left almost immediately without another word.  
He then turned his attention to Grimm and for a moment he was quiet.   
The Pale King looked down before speaking as if he was ashamed.

“I’m sorry... for what happened.”   
The Wyrms voice sounded so sad and sincere that Grimm had a hard time not telling him that he was still hopelessly in love with him.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”   
It wasn’t fine. Grimm was still broken up about the whole thing, but he was not going to make the Wyrm feel bad if he could help it. 

“Can I speak with you more privately?”   
Grimm wasn’t sure what to say to that. Of course he would agree but... what if he sounded desperate or weird.

“Yeah of course.”   
The Wyrm gave a small smile at that and Grimm’s heart skipped a beat even though he knew it was wrong.

He hadn’t wanted to be back at the White Palace so soon but he followed the King inside anyway.   
They entered one of the many rooms that weren’t really used for anything, the great knights not following inside.

It was just the two of them. Just like... 

“Grimm... I really do apologize for just leaving like that.”   
The King was tugging at the base of his crown and looked at everything except for Grimm himself.

“I told you that it’s fine, really.”

“No it isn’t. I shouldn’t have done that just because I was scared. Especially not when you were so openly pouring your heart out...”   
He looked so guilty that Grimm just wanted to embrace him and say it was okay and that he forgave him.

But Grimm didn’t know what to say or do so he stayed quiet. Not quite understanding why the Wyrm would be scared.

“When you told me what you felt... I was confused and I didn’t know what to do, so I just left.” 

“I understand.”   
He truly didn’t blame the Wyrm, he had after all dumped all of that information on him very suddenly.   
It had still hurt though.

“I talked with the Queen about it...”   
Why he would do that, Grimm wasn’t sure but he still listened intently. Even if the mention of his lover made Grimms heart ache.

“She seemed to understand. She’s okay with it.” The Pale King finally looked at him and Grimm swore there had never been a more beautiful bug then the one standing in front of him.

“Okay with what exactly?”  
Now Grimm was confused.

“That I love you too.” 

The world stilled. 

Grimm must’ve misheard what he said. Maybe the Pale King had fallen ill again? It was impossible that he had heard right.

His heart seemed to think otherwise.

It was pounding against his chest with hope and adrenaline. Newfound happiness swelled in his chest, spreading throughout his body.

“Y-you what?” Grimm almost choked on his words. Was this really happening?

The Pale King shifted his weight from side to side.  
“I love you Grimm. I love both you and my wife.” 

Grimm didn’t even think before his body took action. 

He walked swiftly towards the Wyrm and in a heartbeat had his arms around the small and thin King. 

Before the Pale King could say or do anything, Grimm leaned down and kissed his lovely Wyrm. 

Everything felt so complete. He felt complete. 

It was like he was floating again, only this time he was floating alongside the one he loved.

It was so perfect. A moment he never wanted to end. 

The kiss was all he ever imagined and more. 

Oh he loved his precious little Wyrm so much it hurt, in a good way. An amazing way.


End file.
